


The Fear Loki Set Free

by Rathian Empress (ANGRBODA69)



Series: The Fears of a Broken Mind [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, I swear, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Odin turns out to care for Loki, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGRBODA69/pseuds/Rathian%20Empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki faces his past for the final time. Through a deeply emotional struggle, and with Thor's help, Loki allows himself to move on and cope with his difficult past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear Loki Set Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final update for this fic. Much thanks to thephoenixandthedragon4ever, a user over on FFN, who's comment made me realize that even though Thor loves Loki, if Fandral was abusing him, then having Thor start a relationship with Loki would bring on more trauma especially after the fact if the previous abuse was not treated properly.
> 
> Also sorry for not updating before Christmas. I usually update on my tablet but it recently stopped working and I had to turn to my laptop which has limited copy and paste abilities as it is since I usually edit everything over on FFN first. Just greatful that it works though. Happy holidays :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor sat watching as a small fish swam around in the pond of his mother's garden. He had forgotten how long it had been since he had strayed from his original destination, preferring the calm of the garden to its chaos.

He had returned to Asgard, with full intent to visit the dungeons and confront Fandral with his crimes. It had been decided by the Allfather himself that the man's execution would take place on the first full moon of the following month and Thor had full intention of having words with the ex-warrior before his inevitable death.

Odin had believed that to be sufficient enough time for the families of the victims to grieve before the event and for their hearts to cool from the fact that the murderer of their children was finally going to be brought to justice.

Frigga entered the garden then, seeking a reprieve from all the activity that had recently entered the palace.

"Are you well?" she asked her son gently. Thor glanced up at her, unsure of how to answer the question. He supposed he was well physically speaking, but emotionally…

"I feel I should have known... _something_ ," he told her after a long moment. Frigga seated herself beside him.

"We all should have known something was amiss. You must not blame yourself. Loki has his own way and he kept the information from us for a reason," she told him. Thor hung his head, a feeling of dread filling him.

When he had begun his own romantic relationship with Loki, he had always suspected that Fandral had not approved of their union. He had never understood the man's animosity until now.

Realizing all this, Thor could only assume that he had played as much a part in the degradation of Loki's mental health as Fandral. Knowing that he had unwittingly hurt Loki was hard for him to accept, but he did so for the sake of his brother. Of all the battles he had fought, it was the only one he knew he would not win before having begun it.

He felt that he should tell his mother all of these thoughts, but he found that in doing so, she would disapprove of their relationship. The kindest word she could use was incestuous. He groaned internally, feeling as if his world had been split in two. He couldn't bear to look his mother in the eye. Not after all the thoughts that had just run through his mind

"I failed. As his elder brother, I was supposed to protect him, and I failed," Thor stated flatly.

"What is done is done. The only thing we can do now is to help Loki through this difficult time. I am sure that you alone will have much more of a positive influence than any of us could," she told him sternly.

Her meaning was clear to him. She knew that their bond ran deeper than that of brotherly love, but yet she said nothing that referred to it directly. For that, he was grateful.

* * *

Tony studied the simulation playing on the screen, giving a satisfied grunt when everything ran smoothly. However, after fifteen seconds, the engine's power source overheated and fried everything in the machine. He groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Sir, I do believe it is past your allotted lab time," he heard JARVIS' voice say. Tony shook his head, fighting back a yawn.

"No J I'm good. Almost done here," he insisted. As the screens haranguing to shut down, he sighed in defeat.

"I apologize sir, but per Miss Potts request you are to spend no more than 12 hours a day in the lab daily," the AI reminded him. Tony cursed as he remembered his compromise with his girlfriend. He knew he should have never given her the command key codes to the tower. The things he did for love.

Tony pushed himself away from the worktable to stretch. He had no choice but to go to bed now, knowing that JARVIS had most likely alerted Pepper. Then he smiled, remembering that the designs he'd been working on had been for S.H.I.E.L.D.

He made his way to the floor he shared with Pepper via the elevator. He eyed the buttons of the lowest levels with pure detest. The lower levels of the soon to be renamed Avengers Tower had recently been taken over by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He groaned, running a hand over his face. His life just kept getting better and better.

As soon as the doors opened, Tony made a beeline for his bar. His actions got a disapproving tone from his AI.

"Sir, do you think it wise to be drinking so early? It is after all only 1 am," he said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Mute," he commanded as soon as he lifted the glass from his lips. Tony welcomed the silence that followed because of a headache he had only just realized he had. He drained the rest of the glass, deciding a quick 't hit him any.

When he entered his bedroom, he found that Pepper's silhouetted form was already in bed. Her laptop lay closed on the nightstand, plugged in and charging inevitable use that morning when she went to work. The inventor signed, slipping into bed as quietly as possible.

"You were in the lab all night, weren't you?" she asked without turning over. Tony sat up.

"I'm sorry. I just got caught up working on something for S.H.I.E.L.D., but luckily JARVIS reminded me so were all good," he said. He laid back down and snuggled up behind her. He felt her move away and sighed as the lamp came on.

"Pep, I said I was sorry," Tony began as he raised himself up onto his elbow. Pepper sat with her back to the headboard looking down at him.

"I know Tony. You're always sorry. But maybe you've been saying it to the wrong person," she told him. He frowned.

"You want me to apologize to JARVIS?" he asked. "Fine if that's what you want..." he said.

"Tony I'm talking about Loki," she clarified. He stared up at her from his position, feeling a bit confused.

"What about Loki?" he asked. Pepper sighed.

"I know you feel responsible happened, but it wasn't your fault," she said. "It was already happening thousands of years before we were ever born," she continued. Tony tried to swallow but found that his throat had become dry.

"That doesn't matter Pep. It happened in my tower for Christ's sake! Even if Loki did attack my world and kill almost a hundred innocent people in the process, he's still a person. Even, after all that, I still allowed him to stay in my home for his own safety," he told her heatedly. He threw the covers off himself and got out of bed, feeling his temperature rise.

"I promised Bruce that this place was safe for him. Steve and the others too," he ranted. Tony shook his head slowly.

"And when the time came for that safety net to be tested, that promise turned out to be a lie. Someone was being hurt under our very noses and we didn't even know it until the damage was done. So maybe I'm not just a little responsible for this whole mess. I'm a lot responsible. Completely responsible. You know it, and I know it," he said. Pepper shook her head, getting out of bed to join him.

"No Tony. I don't know it. Loki doesn't either. No one blames you. You weren't even here when Fandral..." she paused, seeing how uncomfortable the notion was to him. She began again.

"You weren't even present when everything was happening. It was beyond your control," she told him, pulling him against her. He buried his face into her neck, reveling in her intoxicating scent. He found that it had always calmed him in trying times.

"You should talk to him," she said quietly. Tony sighed.

"I don't want to brainy up any more painful memories for him. He's been through enough," he told her. Pepper groaned tiredly.

"Ever since the incident, you've been treating him as if he were one of your broken and fragile robots. He's not a robot Tony. He has feelings. I know from experience that victims of rape dislike being treated as if they were useless. They need something to do. You could even invite him to work with you and Bruce down in the lab," she urged. Tony frowned, hearing her choice of words.

"Experience...Pep what...?" he started to ask, but she shook her head.

"It's ok. It wasn't me. I knew a friend once who was a victim," she told him. He nodded, allowing himself to be led back to the bed.

"I want you to talk to Loki in the morning," she said. Tony nodded.

"Alright, I will. I promise we'll have a nice sit-down and eat breakfast and have a nice little chat," he told her. He grunted when Pepper elbowed him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" he demanded. "I was being serious," he insisted. Pepper sighed.

"Sometimes, I doubt if you're even capable of that at times," she said. He simply smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Thor stood before the giant golden doors of the dungeons, unsure of his next step. He took a deep breath through his mouth and held it for a while. When he felt himself become lightheaded, he expelled it through his nose. It was an old trick Loki had taught him to manage anger. He was glad to have remembered it now.

He did it once more, knowing he didn't want to be completely focused when he came face to face with the man he was about to see. Finally, he nodded for the guards to allow him entry.

The walk past the long line of cells stirred up distant memories of the time when Loki had also been imprisoned for his crimes against Midgard. Thor pushed the thoughts from his mind. He did not wish to think of Loki now during a stressful moment. Thor turned when he reached the last cell, taking a moment to draw in another calming breath.

Thor was a bit uneasy upon seeing Fandral for the first time in weeks. From everything that had been said that he had heard whispered throughout the kingdom, he had half expected to find a monster shed of its mortal disguise.

Instead, what he found was a bruised and beaten man stripped of his fine clothes and his title. For a moment, Thor thought none of the rumors could be true. Surely this man in front of him, with whom he had once sworn brotherhood to, could not have done the crimes he had been accused of.

But then, when the man raised his eyes to meet Thor's own, the prince knew instantaneously that all that had been said could not possibly be false. Thor hardened his heart and resolve, wanting nothing but the truth to influence him.

Fandral smiled through bloodied teeth as he realized he had another visitor. When he realized who it was, his smile faltered a bit.

"Have you come to properly punish me Thunderer?" he asked. Thor stepped closer to the force field sealing the cell to get a closer look.

"Of all the monsters we have fought together, I could have never known that the vilest of all stood behind my back in the disguise of Asgardian flesh," he growled. Fandral huffed a laugh.

"How vulgar of you Prince Thor," he said, rising to his feet. He took a few steps forward, then grimaced when the chains around his ankles halted his progress. He gestured toward them.

"They must think me some sort of beast," he remarked. Thor stared down at the metal links.

"You are no beast, Fandral," he said quietly. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Why thank you, Thor. Apparently you are the only one in this Realm with wit about you," he said. Thor nodded.

"Yes because a beast would deserve better. At least, it would be killed and given the honor of being feasted upon and provide nourishing sustenance to great warriors," Thor said. Fandral made a pained face.

"You are harsh, Prince," he said. The god shook his head.

"No harsher than you apparently. The murderer of children. Rapist of innocents. You deserve worse than your fate, but I am not yet king so I have no say in the matter," he said. Cancel chuckled.

"I am punished because of my weakness for the flesh. If your father scrutinized you as closely as he did me, he would see that you and I both share the same sin," he pointed out. Thor's eyes flashed dangerously.

"How dare you make such false accusations. Of course in my youth, I courted young girls. They were all of a legal age, though. They all consented to our physical contact," he said. Fandral scoffed.

"My boys were also consenting...eventually," he said smugly. Thor slammed his fist against the shield.

"Damn you Fandral! I have never known you to harm a boar, except when it was needed. When did you turn so foul that you derived pleasure from hurting others? How could this to me? To Loki?" the god demanded.

Fandral paused and cocked his head as if listening for a sound. He smiled again.

"I believe it was around the age when boys normally crave the touch of another. It wasn't all that sudden really. And when it happened, I tried to right it. No, no. Do not look at me in that way. I did try. But some urges are just too loud to ignore," he said with a shrug.

Thor stared at him in disbelief. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest so hard that it threatened to leap from his chest and dance all over the floor. He took another breath to calm himself.

"I used to love it when he did that," Fandral said, casually leaning against the wall watching Thor. The other man opened his eyes slowly.

"What?" he asked. Fandral nodded.

"I said, I enjoyed watching your brother as he practiced his breathing exercises. It was always quite...erotic," he said huskily. Thor ground his teeth together.

"Shut up," Thor growled. The man smiled.

"You know he loved to suck my cock. Did you know that? I would come after you had thought you had satisfied his need and he would get on his knees and-"

The shield almost splintered against the force of Thor's fist. Fandral leaped back at the sudden outburst. He stared wide-eyed at the prince.

"You wish to kill me don't you?" he asked. Thor turned away from him.

"It is a very tempting offer, but I would not wish to dirty my hands with a touch of your flesh," he said. The god turned around for one last look at him.

"In spite of everything, I still see you as an old friend. Your past self has died in my heart to leave behind this husk of a demonic essence in its wake. I will remember that part of you which once sacrificed yourself for my own life with reverence," he said. Thor shook his head as he walked away.

"You never were a true man. Come and face me you coward," Fandral spat angrily. Thor continued walking.

He now knew in his heart that this visit helped him to put Fandral's memory to rest and helped him to move on to support his brother.

* * *

Tony sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. He glanced around the refrigerator, realizing that almost nothing had been touched. There were a few items that had gone bad and he took those out first and disposed of them. Then he began picking out proper breakfast items. Once everything was cooking, he spoke to his AI.

"JARVIS, when's the last time Loki ate anything?" he asked. There was a slight pause as JARVIS reviewed his records.

"I have often had to remind Mr. Laufeyson to eat. Perhaps as much as twice a day. Most of the time he did not pay me any attention, so I have had Miss Romanov tend to him. Apparently she has had better luck than I, but only slightly," he answered. Tony nodded with a sigh.

He hadn't realized how much trauma Loki had had to relive in the last month. He felt terrible.

"Where is Loki now?" he asked.

"Mr. Laufeyson appears to be sleeping in his room sir," came his reply. "I have been constantly monitoring his vital signs, as requested by Director Fury," he finished. Tony sighed.

"Well, that's good I guess," he said quietly.

* * *

Loki sat up as the smell of cooking food hit him. His stomach gave a weary growl, but he felt too sick to eat. He frowned, wondering who could possibly be cooking on his floor at 9 am. He got out of bed to take a look.

He stepped tentatively into the living area. Part of him feared that this would be a dream and he would come face to face with Fandral, even though Thor had assured him he was safe.

Tony stood behind the counter with a drink in his hand, watching the bacon on the stove cook. He glanced up after a moment, realizing there was another presence in the room.

"Jesus Loki! You scared me," the inventor exclaimed, almost dropping his glass. Loki stared at him, not moving an inch.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Tony shrugged.

"I thought we could have a little breakfast together. And uh...talk," he answered. Loki frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why?" he asked, a suspicious tone leaking into his voice. Tony paused, a slight shiver running down his spine. He pushed the feeling aside, attributing it to recent events.

"I thought you'd like some company up here. You never join us for...anything. At least not anymore. Not since…." Tony paused, glancing at the god's face. It was like stone, u moving and showing no emotion. Tony sighed.

"Look, it's been brought to my attention that I maybe haven't been treating you the way I should. I'm sorry. I was hoping that maybe we could just sit and talk," he said hopefully. Loki eyed him skeptically.

"I'm not hungry," the god said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well, you don't have to eat. But we do have to talk. Eventually. And you'll have to eat eventually too," he pointed out. Loki scoffed.

"Did someone put you up to this?" he asked. Tony took another sip of his drink. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"It was Natasha. Wasn't it?" he said accusingly. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Actually no, it was Pepper. But that's not to say I didn't want to talk with you. She just gave me an idea of what to say." he said.

Loki stood for a moment, pondering the man's words. Then he smiled. Tony tensed, the sudden expression of emotion making him uncomfortable. Loki leaned against the counter, his smile widening to show his white teeth.

"Did she tell you to fuck me?" he asked. Tony jerked away from the god.

"What the hell Loki!" he said. The god drew back a bit, anger flashing across his features.

"What? Am I not good enough to bed the great Anthony Stark?" Loki demanded. Tony ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

"Loki, I-" he began, but was cut off as Loki came around the counter and grabbed him. The god forced their lips together with enough force to bruise. Tony pushed him away, going to the other side of the counter to put space in between them.

The inventor took a moment to catch his breath, praying Loki wouldn't come at him again. He wasn't sure if he could take another struggle with the god again.

After what just happened, he decided enough was enough and a gentle approach just wasn't going to work.

"If you did not come here for physical intercourse, then why have you come?" Loki demanded. Tony sighed.

"Loki, I know what Fandral did to you was wrong, and-" he paused when the god gave him a warning glare.

"I know you're going through some tough about right now, but I swear I'm trying to help, so don't bite my head off," he began again.

"Loki look, I only wanted to just...talk. Nothing sexual," the inventor promised. Loki's face twisted as if there were a foul taste in his mouth.

"I know I haven't been treating you as well as I should have been during this difficult time for, though, but I just want to apologize," he said. Loki was silent as the inventor spoke, his thoughts a conflicting melting pot of vicious insults he wanted to spill.

"Get out," the god said quietly. Tony paused.

"What?" Tony asked slowly. Loki lifted his head to glare at the shorter man.

"Can you not understand simple words? I said get out," Loki repeated. Tony stood slowly, nodding.

"Alright, alright. I'll go," the inventor said. He sighed, heading for the elevator. At the last moment, he turned.

"Listen, if you'd like to talk...about anything then I'm available at any time," he offered quickly before letting the doors close.

* * *

Heimdal watched as Thor paced back and forth across the Bifrost, a slight exhaustion washing over him from the repetitive movement. Even if they had just sparred, he still felt quite energized.

"My prince, is there anything else you require of me?" he asked. The blond god glanced up startled, suddenly remembering that he was not alone.

"I went to see him," Thor said. Heimdal nodded.

"I am aware," the Guardian answered. Thor frowned.

"During all those years, did you not suspect?" he asked.

"No more than you. Fandral used the amulet he stole from Lady Beladine to shield himself from my watch. And because of his relationship with you..." he shook his head.

"He deceived us all," he finished. Thor nodded slowly.

"Open the Bifrost. I wish to see my brother now," he said. Heimdal bowed and slid his great sword into place.

"Give my regards to your brother. I am sure he is in need of great comfort at the moment," he advised. Thor placed a heavy hand on his shoulder as he passed.

"I think it would be wise if you were to bring your brother to the execution," the Watcher suggested. Thor paused.

"You truly believe this would help him?" the god asked. Heimdal nodded solemnly.

"Yes. Perhaps seeing his tormentor of so many years meet the justice he deserves will cause him to let go of his anger," he said to Thor. The god nodded slowly.

"Alright. I shall follow your advice. At this point, I am more than willing to do anything necessary to ease Loki of this pain," he stated. Thor entered the transportation chamber, his mind still focused on Heimdal's words.

As the white light from the bridge faded, he book up Mjolnir and took off into the air. He didn't stop until he reached the tower. He dropped down into the roof and entered the building, entering onto his floor. He deposited his hammer near the door.

He was grateful for Tony's ingenious placement of the Avenger s floor placement. Thor was at the top of course for easy access to the sky when he took flight. Under him was Clint, Steve, Tony, Natasha and Bruce.

Loki lived with Thor. He always had ever since they had become lovers, but after Fandral, Thor had moved to another spare floor of the tower. But now that gone, Thor had moved back with hopes he could rekindle his and Loki's relationship.

Thor decided that before he saw Loki, he needed to shower. He could still feel the sweat on his skin from the sparring session he'd had with Heimdal. After, he slipped on a hoodie and a pair of jeans.

"JARVIS, where is Loki currently?" the god asked.

"Mr. Laufeyson is currently in the library. He does not wish to be disturbed, however," the AI said. Thor sighed, thanking him. Slowly, he made his way to the library that both he and Loki shared on their floor.

He peeked into the room. He could see his brother on the opposite side reading. Thor couldn't help but smile. This was the first bit of normalcy in the past month.

Suddenly, Loki glanced over at the door, most likely sensing he was being watched. Upon seeing Thor, the younger god stiffened. They both stared at one another.

Thor, not knowing what to say, just smiled and came further into the room. Loki shifted in his chair, watching as he approached.

"You're finally up and about I see," Thor commented. Loki gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I had to eventually. Don't you think?" he asked. Thor nodded. Loki eyed him carefully, seeing his still damp hair and the bruise on his cheek.

"I take it the man you sparred against was more than you bargained for?" he asked. Thor smiled.

"Well, Heimdal certainly hasn't lost any of his battle skills despite how little he uses them. He is quite the warrior," Thot complimented. Loki nodded and turned back to his book. Thor seated himself in the chair nearest his brother.

"I did not go to Asgard only to spar, Loki," Thor told him. Loki grunted in reply.

"Of course not," Loki said distractedly. Thor refrained from sighing aloud.

"I saw Fandral today," Thor said quietly. He watched as Loki's eyes froze from where they were pretending to read. The book began to shake with anger in his grip.

"What are you attempting to do Thor? Humiliate me even further?" he asked, throwing the book down and preparing to leave the room. Thor stood and grabbed his arm gently. Loki stiffened at the contact.

"His execution is the next full moon," Thor said simply. Loki glared at him and tried to twist away.

"And? What of it?" the younger god spat. Thor took Loki's hand in his own and pulled him into a hug.

"I think it would be good for you to witness it. It may help to release some of his anger you have been harboring," Thor told him. Loki ripped himself away from the other man,.a look of horror plastered upon his face.

"Where the hell did you get such a morbid idea? How dare you assume that I would ever want to see that man again. Ever!" Loki hissed. Thor backed away from him a bit.

"Loki I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you with painful memories. I only wished to-" Loki cut him off with a sharp slap to the face.

"I don't give a shit what you thought. I do not wish to have this conversation with you. With anyone. I've already had to deal with Stark on this matter," Loki said bitterly. Thor moved out of the way as Loki stalked past him.

"Where are you going?" Thor asked quietly. Loki frowned.

"Somewhere quiet of course. I'm going to sit outside on the roof. Or am I not allowed to even do that, your majesty?" Loki sneered. They both stood there for a moment, each silently in a struggle for dominance. After a while, Thor let his gaze drop, freeing Loki from his hold. The younger god exited the penthouse as silently as a ghost.

Thor let him go. He sat down on the sofa, trying to figure out his next move. He knew that Heimdal wouldn't intentionally give him bad advice, but given Loki's reaction, he couldn't think of it as anything but. He sighed tiredly, shaking his head. He then paused for a moment.

He stood and went to the doors leading to the roof. He watched as Loki paused in his seemingly never ending pacing to sit with his legs dangling over the side of the building. Thor allowed himself to come a few steps out of the apartment.

"Loki..." Thor began, stepping closer.

"Don't come near me or I swear I'll push you off this ledge," Loki snarled. Thor took a few steps back.

"Perhaps I should leave you to yourself," Thor suggested. Loki pointedly ignored him, finding the skyline of New York more interesting to instead. Thor silently cursed himself, deciding they could both use some time to themselves at the moment.

* * *

Tony sat back as he watched his simulation run. There was really nothing else to do while he waited, besides watch Bruce read. He sighed, deciding to get a drink.

"This is boring just sitting here. You need anything while I'm up?" he asked. The physicist looked up at him calmly.

"Well if you could find me some more chai tea, I'd be extremely happy. I just ran out," he answered, lifting his empty mug. Tony snorted, shaking his head as he took it.

"You and your tea," the inventor mumbled as he left the room. He vaguely remembered Natasha buying some chai tea for herself. He was sure the spy wouldn't mind if he took one little tea bag. He was Tony Stark for christ sake. He was pretty sure he owned a few tea brewing companies here and there.

He sighed as he rummaged through the drawers in search of the needed items.

"What are you doing Stark?" Natasha asked him as she entered the kitchen. Tony glanced her and gave her his most innocent smile.

"Relax darling. I was just looking for some tea for Bruce. And maybe some vodka. I know you Russians always like to keep a stash somewhere," he said with a wink. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Please just put everything back the way you found it. I'm going to bed," she told him. Tony nodded, eyeing a bottle of whiskey instead. He paused, still feeling her presence at his back. He turned.

"I'll be quick," he promised. She smiled.

"I understand you had a little chat with Loki...or tried to?" she asked. Tony shrugged.

"Something like that. How'd you know?" he questioned. Natasha took a seat at the counter.

"JARVIS," she said simply. Tony scoffed and shook his head.

"I think it'd be better if you actually got an idea of what he's going through," she told him. Tony sighed, leaning toward her.

"Well bring it on. I don't want to get yelled at again," he told her. Natasha motioned for him to follow her.

"Please tell me you're not going to lure me into your bedroom and kill me. Because it's just cruel to get a guy excited and then slam the hammer down on his-" he froze as she set up her laptop and slid in a disk.

"I recorded this for Loki while you were away in China," she said.

"Actually, I was on a business trip in Japan. Very nice people the Japanese. Although I don't like the fact that they talk to each other in Japanese when you're sitting right there. It's quite insulting when your potential business partner doesn't want you to know what they're saying," he huffed. Natasha pressed play on the audio file and allowed him to listen.

After the recorded conversation ended, the inventor stood there in silence.

"Holy shit...I never even knew...that it had been that bad," he told her. The spy nodded.

"Of course, you didn't. No one did," she said. Tony nodded slowly.

"I-I think I was a bit too presumptuous with him. From the way he speaks...it's almost as if he still has positive feelings...for Fandral," the inventor said in disbelief. Natasha nodded.

"Stockholm Syndrome I guess," she replied. Tony nodded absentmindedly.

* * *

"I'm sorry I tried to kiss you," Loki said quietly. Tony allowed himself to smile.

"And I didn't mean to upset you," the inventor replied. Loki sighed.

"After everything that has happened, you still allow me to live in your tower without expectation of payment. Why is this? Surely I deserve some sort of punishment, some kind of anger from you and the rest of your realm for what I have done," Loki said. Tony seated himself beside the god.

"I guess I forgave you a long time ago. And so did the rest of the world. You know what they say. Life is too short to hold a grudge," he said. Loki glanced at him, a look of worry playing at his tired features.

"I have nightmares sometimes. That this will all be a dream and I will wake up and be a child again and Fandral will be standing over me, ready to..." he broke off, the rest of his words sounding too vulgar even for his own ears. Tony nodded in understanding, not pressing him for more information.

"I know I'm kind of a jerk to you a lot, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you. My lab's open anytime you need me. Well...seven hours day according to Pepper's rules, but you know what I'm saying," he said to the god. Loki nodded.

"I...thank you, Anthony," the god said.

* * *

Loki stared at himself in the mirror, pulling the last straps of his leather armor tight around his slender frame. He took a handful of oil and slicked his hair down with it. He continued to stand in front of the mirror, searching for any sign of imperfection in his attire.

He had not been on Asgard for years and wanted to look his best. He didn't want to give Fandral the satisfaction of seeing him sweat. He'd already sworn to himself that he would not show an ounce of emotion in front of that...monster. However when he was alone with Thor, things were another matter he was sure. He took a deep breath as he made a few last changes.

Thor stood when Loki exited the bedroom. After two and a half hours of waiting, the god was not disappointed. No longer did he see the fearful expression in Loki's eyes whenever the name of his rapist was mentioned aloud. There was a fierce fire in his eyes, letting him know there was nothing that could intimidate him. It was both arousing and frightening at the same time.

The god pushed the thoughts from his head. Even though Loki's exterior showed his strength, Thor knew that if enough pressure was applied, that shell would crack to expose the raw tenderness that was Loki's still healing mentality.

Thor gave an encouraging smile as he approached his brother.

"Are you certain you are up to this?" he asked worriedly. Loki smiled and placed a hand against Thor's cheek.

"Of course. Were you not the one who originally suggested the idea? Don't tell me the great Thor has become indecisive now," he said. The thunderer smiled widely.

"No. I just know this is hard for you. I do not wish to cause you unnecessary pain," he explained. Loki shook his head, pulling Thor out to the roof of the tower.

"Come. I think you should stop worrying and trust me," Loki said, leaning close. "Trust my rage," he whispered. Thor nodded confidently. He trusted Loki's judgment more than his own at times. If his brother said he could handle it, then there was no doubting his strength no matter how hidden away it seemed. He sighed and looked toward the sky. The sudden light from the Bifrost blinded Loki for a moment. It seemed brighter than he remembered.

Loki took a deep breath as the light from the Bifrost faded. He felt Thor place an arm on his shoulder, a comforting weight on his body.

Loki looked to Heimdal who inclined his head politely.

"It is good to see you again Prince Loki," the Watcher said. Loki smiled sadly.

"I am afraid I am no longer considered to be a prince of this realm any longer," he said. Heimdal smiled in response.

"You have always been a prince of Asgard Loki," he replied. He paused for a moment as a distant memory came forward in his mind.

"Except for the time when Thor was banished to Midgard. Then, you were my king no matter how briefly," he said. Loki felt his breath hitch in his throat as he heard the man's words. He paused, fighting to keep the sudden emotion that washed over him under control.

"Thank...thank you Heimdal. I am not sure how Odin would appreciate you saying such words, but I am...touched," the dark haired god admitted.

Thor led Loki over to where two horses were waiting. Loki sighed upon seeing them, remembering the days when they were young and had practically raised the animals themselves.

They didn't speak much on the way to the palace. It seemed that Loki was more interested in marveling in rediscovering the wonders of the golden halls of Asgard. Thor suddenly realized that maybe Loki had begun to miss visiting Asgard. Thor left him to marvel on his own, feeling that would be best.

Upon arriving at the place, Loki dismounted first and began to pet his horse's muzzle. Thor watched him for a long moment, lost in his own thoughts. He'd missed seeing Loki on Asgard, but his banishment prevented him from returning. Odin had only made this one allowance out of sympathy for his younger son and because of Frigga's instance.

Loki glanced at him, eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to stay here all day?" he asked playfully. Thor smiled, thankful that the old Loki had not been lost through all the pain. He grunted as he climbed down from his horse. A stable boy came to take their reins from the two of them. He glanced nervously at Loki, no doubt having heard of his attempt at trying to take over Midgard. Thor smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I think he has a crush on you, Loki," he remarked as he led the way. Loki raised both eyebrows, this time, a look of uncertainty washing over his face.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Thor shrugged, a grin spreading across his lips.

"He always asks of you. Each day. I often catch him staring at that family portrait in the halls. You would think he'd learn, but it would seem love makes us do foolish things," he said. Loki sighed, shaking his head.

"He is a boy Thor. It is expected that they be foolish," Loki replied. Thor chuckled heartily.

"I remember when we were that age," Thor said quietly. Loki nodded.

"I, however, was never that foolish. It was always you who couldn't help but find some danger to get us into continuously," he pointed out. Thor's smile widened.

"You were always right. Whenever we went on our little trips across the Realms with the others, you always guided us," he said. Loki grunted in reply. He didn't really like thinking of his childhood. It often brought about unwanted memories.

The walk to their parent's private rooms was a silent one. Thor realized that he'd probably ruined the mood with his talk of their trips. He sighed silently, wondering why he could never keep his mouth shut about such things.

As they approached their destination, Thor noticed that Loki began to hang back once he realized where they were headed. Thor cleared his throat.

"We don't have to see them if you don't want to. I could take you back to your rooms and you could stay there until the execution," Thor offered. Loki shook his head.

"No. I will not hide from them. If they wish to be ashamed of me then I will see to it that they look me in the eye as they do so," he said sternly. Thor opened his mouth to offer another, last alternative but decided against it. Loki had made his choice and he didn't want to undermine it. He sighed and placed his hand on the door's handle.

Frigga rushed to hug her sons as soon as they entered the room. Locked in his mother's embrace, he quickly glanced around for Odin. He gave a sigh of relief when he didn't see the Allfather. He was sure their reunion would no be pleasant.

Frigga turned to Loki, reaching for him hesitantly.

"I was almost afraid that you wouldn't come," she admitted. Loki allowed her to embrace him tightly.

"I would never pass up an opportunity to see you again mother," Loki admitted. Frigga smiled questioningly.

"Pass up?" she asked, an amused smile playing at her lips. Loki shrugged, splotches of red appearing against his cheeks.

"I guess the Midgardian slang has finally infiltrated itself into my vocabulary," he reasoned. Frigga laughed, pulling both of her boys into another hug. Thor sighed as he felt Loki finally relax. The queen led them over to the seating area, eager to spend time with them both after so long. Her eyes lit up suddenly as she looked toward the doorway.

Odin entered the room slowly, his exhaustion showing in his every move. Both Thor and Loki stood at the same moment, showing respect for the king's sudden entrance. Loki lowered his gaze to the floor and kept it there, only glancing nervously at Frigga before he did so.

Frigga refrained from speaking and placed a hand on Thor's arm when he prepared to do so. The gesture Loki had shown toward Odin was his own silent plea for acceptance. It was often practiced among lesser ranking nobles when in the presence of higher ranking kings or queens. At the moment, Odin's response could decide the course of his and Loki's relationship for the rest of their lives.

Odin stared at his younger son for a long moment, not having expected this type of reaction from the usually overly prideful Loki. He knew how important this one meeting could determine their future.

Odin let go of his staff and approached his younger son cautiously. He placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke.

"Loki," he began quietly. After a long moment, Loki raised his eyes to meet that of the Allfather's. He didn't hide his surprise as Odin pulled him into a hug, but didn't resist either. Loki allowed his arms to come up so he could return the embrace.

"I hope you can forgive me Loki for my poor judgment in the past. It would bring me great joy to once again call you my son," he said hopefully. Loki nodded slowly.

"It would be nice to have a father again," Loki replied in a quieter tone. Frigga came to stand next to her husband, an expression of joy on her face.

"I am so happy that you both have forgiven each other. Now we may spend time together as a family once more," she said. Loki grimaced.

"Actually, I originally came just for...the execution," he admitted. Frigga nodded solemnly.

"Of course. Well, after I think we will all feel better."

* * *

Loki sat in his chambers with his knees drawn up to his chest. His overcoat was thrown across a sofa and his shirt was untucked to provide some relief from the heat of Asgard. He'd noticed vaguely that Manhattan had been much cooler than Asgard and the weather there had become his preference. He sighed, taking another sip of spiced wine. He closed his eyes, enjoying the slight burn as the warmed liquid made its way down his throat.

Fandral's execution was in four hours and he intended to get drunk before it came along. He knew he wouldn't be able to face his childhood rapist sober. He'd even briefly considered visiting an apothecary for a drug to relax him.

He'd decided against it, however. He wanted to be slightly buzzed, not incoherent and falling over. So he contented himself with his heavily alcoholic spiced wine and allowed its effects to take place. He laid his head back against the cool marble. He grimaced, hearing Thor enter loudly into his room.

"Brother...what are you doing? I thought you would want to join us for an early supper," Thor told him. Loki sighed and held up his goblet.

"No need. Food would only dim its effects," he said. Thor frowned.

"Brother, I do not think you should be drinking so heavily of that particular wine. You know your body must get used to Asgard's delicacies again," he said. Loki smiled, taking a moment to stand. Thor lunged forward when he stumbled a bit, but there was no need. Loki righted himself quickly before he could fall. He sighed, reluctantly allowing his brother to take the drink away.

"Perhaps that is enough...for now at least," Loki told him. The younger god groaned as his vision swam.

"Will you bring me some water?" he asked gently. Thor nodded and went to the pitcher over on the table. He refilled the cup and brought it back to Loki, who immediately began to sip it. Thor sighed.

"Must you take after my youthful self?" he asked, remembering the days when he himself would often use alcohol to deal with his problems. Loki smiled.

"Why not? It worked for you did it not? At least, until mother scolded you for it," he said. They both laughed at the memory of simpler times before going quiet.

"Tell me of what is to happen," Loki said. Thor shook his head.

"I'm going to bring you something to eat Loki. Something to sit on your stomach," he told his brother.

"No, I want to know," the younger god snapped angrily. Thor paused at the door.

"Do you really wish to know Fandral's fate?" he asked. Loki nodded solemnly.

"Please...I need to know. There is a burning need to prepare myself for what is to come and at the moment, only you can satisfy it," he pleaded. Thor groaned at the tone of his brother's voice. He returned to where he had been sitting before, watching Loki drink his water. He wanted desperately to reach out and brush that stray strand of hair from his brother's face, but he knew that if he did so he would end up pulling Loki's body against his own and kissing him. So, he didn't.

"They mean to execute him by the method of Blood Eagle," he said. Loki nodded with a sigh. He only wished he could get drunk without the promise of a hangover later on.

"I hope they also mean to castrate the bastard beforehand," Loki growled, his fist closing tightly over his chalice. Thor contented himself with the simple gesture of placing a hand in Loki's arm.

"Be still brother. You must not let your lust for vengeance overcome you," he said. Loki turned his head to look at him.

"Thor...I do not say it for me. I say it for them. The...others," Loki clarified. Thor paused as he began to understand. His desire to hold Loki finally increased too much for him to ignore.

He pulled an emotional Loki into his arms and stroked along his back comfortingly. The gesture reminded him of the time when he would often do this when they were children and Loki would be frightened of a nightmare. He allowed himself to breathe in his brother's musky scent, feeling starved of it as of late. He felt Loki's embrace tighten a bit and heard him sigh in relief.

"I've missed you," Loki whispered. Thor drew back a bit so he could see Loki's face. What he found there was full of a raw emotion so powerful, Thor couldn't help the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

"I've missed you holding me. I've missed sharing my bed with you. Our bed. I know you want to give me time and let me heal from what happened, but I think I've healed as much as I'm going to heal anyway," Loki said in a rushed breath. Thor couldn't help but stare at Loki for a moment, his chest feeling as if it might explode from the rushing sense of relief filling him.

"Well say something," Loki urged worriedly. When Thor tried to speak, he found he couldn't find any words good enough to describe the joy he was feeling. So he pulled Loki onto his lap and kissed him. Loki let out an excited huff of laughter and readjusted his position for a better angle.

Thor allowed himself to be pressed onto his back, wishing that they could stay like this forever. He latched onto Loki's neck and sucked, enjoying the moan it drew from the man above him. He smiled as Loki ground their hips together.

A knock on the door drew their attention away from one another. Loki rolled off him and stood straightening his clothing. Thor did the same before going to answer the door. On the other side stood a small group of palace guards, each standing at attention and alert. The Head Guard bowed to the prince standing in front of him and stated his business.

"My men and I have been tasked with the honor of escorting you and Prince Loki to the royal chambers of the Allfather before the ceremony, and afterward to the ceremony itself," he stated confidently. Thor glanced at Loki who was glaring daggers at the man. Thor turned back to the men, smiling pleasantly.

"Thank you. I think I shall help my brother ready himself for what is to come," Thor said politely and closed the door. He turned to the other god.

"Brother, what is wrong? Did the guard do something to offend you earlier?" he asked. Loki laughed harshly at the thought.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort," he replied with a sigh. Thor approached him.

"Then what upsets you so?" the god pressed. Loki shook his head.

"It just amazes me that there are so many guards. So many in fact that they all seemed to avoid me all those years ago while Fandral had his merry way with me in my youth. Don't you find that odd dearest brother?" Loki asked. Thor frowned.

"You believe Fandral bribed the guards whenever he came to you? So he was never caught?" he asked, wide-eyed. Loki huffed.

"The guards, the servants, the healers...all of them! All because Little Loki was second born. Unimportant and expendable," he spat bitterly. Thor took Loki's more slender hand in his own, his thumb stroking soothingly over the soft skin of the back of it.

"You are important to me, Loki. Never forget that," he said as he raised the hand to his lips to kiss gently.

Then Loki smiled and it was the most beautiful thing Thor had ever seen.

* * *

Odin glanced toward his wife, a grim expression forming on his face. Frigga sighed, placing a delicate hand on his arm.

"Don't worry Odin. He was most likely too tired to join us for supper and decided to rest. You know how Loki was as a child. Traveling by the Bifrost always left him with a headache," she told her husband.

"He grew out of it, though," he reminded her with a small smile. Frigga returned it warmly.

"He grew to love it. He and Thor would often sneak out of the palace to look at the bridge," she reminisced. She sighed, gathering her robes so she wouldn't trip over then when she walked. Odin hefted his golden staff with a grunt. He sighed, remembering the moment he had had to watch Loki fall into the abyss under the Bifrost. The memory still haunted his dreams.

"I think the boys are here. I'm sure Loki will be a little perplexed by your decision, but he will see the reason in it," she said. The king nodded and she went to meet the two princes.

Odin listened as she greeted them happily, and then led them to the room she had just exited.

"Sit," Odin said as gently as he could. He had been king for so long that he had begun to realize that even everyday conversations seemed like non-refusable orders.

Loki sighed and did as he was told, glancing at Thir with a raised eyebrow.

"Father we were told that you wished to discuss something important with us," Thor began. Odin nodded.

"Yes, I did. But, more specifically with Loki," he told them. Loki frowned as Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to accept, Loki. Someone else could do it," she told him, earning her a withering look from her husband. Loki's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Father, what is this about?" he asked. Odin sighed tiredly.

"Fandral's execution is in less than an hour, Loki," the king said. Thor shifted closer to Loki, hoping their parents weren't suggesting their fear of Loki doing something drastic upon seeing Fandral again.

"Loki, I think this is for the best if you do as I ask of you. As your mother said, you are not obligated to do this. It is your choice," he said.

"What are you asking of me?" Loki said, growing defensive.

Odin told him and all the color drained from Loki's face.

* * *

Odin scanned the crowd of people gathered in front of him, not having expected such a large turnout. It seemed that they stretched on for at least a mile or more. His eyes met those of King Njord, the leader of the Vanir gods. He inclined his head out of respect for the other king.

He allowed his gaze to roam a bit more and caught sight of Loki standing behind him. He felt his heart clench, wishing he could go to him. But tonight he was to play the part of the benevolent king, not the caring father.

"Tonight you have been called here to join in witnessing the execution of one we have called our own for many centuries. He has lived among us, often fighting for the safety of our kingdom. We were deceived, however. It has only recently been discovered that he has been responsible for the rape and murders of far too many of our young. Tonight, he will receive the justice he deserves, the justice his victims deserve but will never know because of the fear he has placed in their hearts."

At this, two guards led a calm Fandral to the two posts that had been prepared for him in advance. When he saw them and realized what his punishment was to be, his back stiffened and he looked to the crowd of people off to his right. He smiled wildly when he saw Loki. The god showed no emotion as the man's lecherous gaze raked over his body. Loki took a deep breath as Odin nodded for him to approach. Thor gave him and encouraging smile as he walked forward.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Odin asked. Loki nodded slowly.

"Yes. I'm just a bit nervous. I've never done anything like this before," he admitted. Odin nodded first to Loki and then to the guards. The two men stripped Fandral of his clothing first. As they did this, two young servant boys came forth carrying bowls of water, soap and cloths. They knelt before Fandral and cleaned the organ between his legs thoroughly before sneaking away to a place close by. The guards repositioned Fandral into a reclining position before going back to standing at attention. Loki let out a shaky breath.

"There will be quite a bit of blood, but be calm my son. You have fought countless battles alongside your brother. There was much bloodshed then as there will be now," the king said.

"Not like this," Loki insisted. Odin nodded, placing a firm, but comforting hand on his shoulder. He urged Loki forward. Loki sighed as he felt all eyes shift to him as he began to speak.

"Tonight, there will not only be a public execution but a public castration as well. If you feel you will be uncomfortable with this, then please feel free to leave now," Loki told them. When no one moved, he continued.

It was quite uncomfortable for him during the speech he made, but he found that the more he spoke of his past trauma, he felt a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Then, he realized the time had come for him to do what needed to be done.

He approached Fandral slowly, trying to determine how he was feeling. Oddly, he couldn't help but pity the man.

Loki stared at the knife that was presented to him. He almost smiled. It was a beautiful blade really. Dwarven made, so expert craftsmanship was to be expected. It was curved, reminding him of a smaller scaled sickle.

He took it, feeling a false sense of calm wash over him.

In reality, his heart was pounding and he was starting to get a headache. He hadn't begun to sweat, but he was sure he would in a few moments. He took another deep breath.

Fandral's eyes hardened as Loki approached him, the god's exterior exuding calmness.

"You wouldn't dare. Don't even think about touching that blade to my skin," Fandral snarled. Loki pointedly looked down at the man's genitals, a wry smile twisting itself onto his face.

"That's funny. I thought you liked showing off your cock," Loki told him. Fandral let out an enraged cry and tried to kick out at him. His aim fell short, however, as his limbs were restrained and tied to poles that put him in a spread eagle position.

"I'm sure this is going to be painful, but not as painful as all those years you hurt me, and let me tell you, that was quite a lot of time," Loki said. Fandral scoffed.

"But first...I think I'll have a bit of fun with you first," Loki told him leaning close. Fandral stared at him.

"So you plan to torture me is that it? You string me up like a salted carcass and cut the flesh from my very bones?" he demanded. Loki sighed tiredly.

"Not likely. I plan to take from you what you treasure most. Just as you stole the innocence of my childhood," Loki replied. He reached down and began to fondle Fandral's cock.

"Well, I have to admit it. You always did have soft hands," the ex-warrior told him. Loki didn't bother to answer as he positioned the knife over the man's genitals.

"I do have you to thank, though. If not for you, my first sexual encounter probably would not have happened until...well now I suppose," Loki said, gently dragging the blade over the sensitive head of his penis. Fandral couldn't help the hiss of pained pleasure that escaped from his lips.

"Do you really think it necessary to tease me, Trickster?" he asked. Loki smiled.

"Why of course. I only give you the same amount of courtesy you bestowed upon me all those years ago," Loki replied sarcastically. Fandral groaned as Loki pumped along his shaft once, and then twice more for good measure.

"I think you're becoming aroused by this," Loki said quietly. Fandral grinned.

"Who could blame me when I have such a pretty thing like you touching my most intimate of places," the man replied.

Behind Odin, Thor shifted nervously as he watched the scene.

"Father, are you sure this-" Odin quieted him with a raised hand.

"I trust Loki. I know now that he would never so anything to purposely embarrass the royal family," he assured hs son. Thor nodded skeptically but allowed things to continue uninterrupted.

Loki sighed, refraining from wiping the precum smeared over his palm away. He decided now was almost a good time as any.

"I think this is the last time you'll ever get to come, so I suggest you enjoy it. But I want you to close your eyes first. Just for a moment," Loki told him. Fandral groaned, closing his eyes.

The next few moments were a blur for the god. He pressed the gleaming metal against the skin enclosed in his hand. Fandral jerked, suddenly feeling the cold object against his skin.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he demanded. Loki smiled.

"You really thought I was going to allow you to orgasm after all you've done?" Loki said. Fandral glared at him with hate in his eyes.

"It was a hope, yes, but I was not entirely-" he broke off at an agonizing pain in his genitals distracted him. He stared down at Loki's hand, which now held his cock and balls detached from his body. The pain he was experiencing only seemed to grow as time went on. Suddenly, a hoarse scream tore itself from his throat.

Loki took a step back in an effort to keep his clothes clean as a burst of blood spurted toward him. His vision began to swim and he was afraid he might fall over in front of everyone. Thankfully he didn't. As he stared at the blood splattered on the stone, he saw words begin to form and he couldn't believe what he read. He closed his eyes, willing the image away until a more positive time.

Loki allowed the blade to slip from his fingers, the shock of what he had just done setting in. When he realized he was still holding Fandral's genitals, he dropped them as if they burned his very flesh.

He looked on as a young man came over to him and offered him water to clean his hands with. He barely felt the cool water as it touched his skin, nor the softness of the fabric as his hands were dried for him. He closed his eyes, suppressing a shudder. He made his way back to Odin who patted him on the back.

"You did well son," the king told him. Loki forced himself to nod, numbly seeing what was before him.

Loki stared on as the Blood Eagle was performed. He barely heard Fandral's screams as his back was sliced open and his ribs were broken and pulled away. Barely heard the shuddering, gasping final breaths as hands reached in and the lungs were exposed to the outside world. All he saw was the blood still dripping from his fingers.

* * *

Tony waved as the two gods returned to the tower. It was only a day after the execution, and Thor had thought that a bit of fresh air would do Loki some good. He had been right, seeing as how Loki looked better than the day before.

"Greetings Stark. I take it you have finished with your schematics for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" the god asked. Tony nodded.

"Yep. I finally have S.H.I.E.L.D. off my ass for a while and I plan to enjoy it," he told them. He glanced over in Loki's direction. The younger god seemed to be trying his hardest to appear unnoticeable. When he noticed he was being stared at, he decided to excuse himself.

"I think I'll just go lie down for now. I'm feeling quite tired," he told them. Thor nodded as Loki headed to their bedroom. Tony frowned.

"Did things not go as planned at the uh...you know?" he asked. Thor sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know not what ails my brother. He refuses to speak with me, but I do not pressure him. He will come to me in his own time if he so wishes," the god told his teammate. Tony nodded.

"So you mind telling me what happened on Asgard? I'm kind of curious to know how you guys would go about executing someone. Just in case, I should deflower some distant princess and get in trouble for it," he said. Thor shook his head.

"Our parents thought it best if Loki was the one to carry out the first part of Fandral's punishment," he said. Tony snorted.

"What? Whipping?" he asked. Thor shook his head.

"Castration," the god answered. The inventor suddenly began to choke on his own saliva. Thor sighed.

"What the  _hell_  Thor!" Tony exclaimed. Thor sighed.

"After the practice of Blood Eagle was performed," the god said. Tony frowned.

"Isn't that the one where they cut open the back and..." he trailed off as Thor nodded slowly.

"Aw fuck, I think I'm going to be sick," Tony moaned. He staggered over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"Thanks a lot, Thor. Now I think I'm just going to go cry myself to sleep. Hopefully, Pepper will be there to comfort me," he groaned. Thor couldn't help but chuckle.

"Goodnight friend Stark," Thor said. Tony gave him a thumbs up as he entered the elevator. The god sighed, deciding that now might be the best time to find out what was ailing his brother. He entered the bedroom they shared.

Loki lay on the bed, eyes closed. Thor stared at him for a moment, captivated by how young he looked while resting. He went over to the window to think.

"Thor, I have something to tell you," Loki said, sitting up. The blond god turned away from the window, an encouraging smile on his face.

"What is it, brother?" he asked. His mood dampened for a moment when he saw the fearful look on his face.

"I'm pregnant Thor," Loki said. Thor's brow furrowed in confusion. A feeling of dread clawed at his heart.

"I don't mind if you do not wish to have it Loki. I can't blame you for wanting to rid yourself of that monster's children," Thor said. Loki swallowed thickly, his throat going dry.

"It's not him," Loki said, sounding stronger than he felt. Thor stared at him for a long moment.

"Are you certain? How can you know?" Thor asked hesitantly. Loki shook his head.

"I just know Thor. I know. My magic...it can sense these things," Loki told him. After a moment, Thor nodded.

"Alright. I trust your magic and I trust you even more," he said, gathering Loki into his arms. Loki couldn't help but smile at his tenderness. He sighed as he buried his face into the crook of Thor's neck and allowed himself to breathe in his scent. He'd missed the closeness he'd shared with his brother.

"I don't want any more abortions, Thor. I just...I-I can't. Please believe me when I say I know that you are the father of this child," Loki told him. Thor nodded.

"Of course Loki. I wouldn't dare dream of doing that to you," he said. Loki squeezed Thor tighter, afraid that if he let go, he would lose the moment forever.

As they stood there holding one another, Loki couldn't find an ounce of sadness in his heart after everything that had happened to him. Through it all, when he thought of Fandral, he could only find forgiveness inside of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who stuck with me on this series Will try to work on my crazy and erratic update pattern with my other fics. Sorry to those of you who are reading Loki's Resentment and any other fics that I haven't been updating. Been busy trying to finish this first. But since this is the last one, then I'll be updating soon. Thanks for hanging in there with me!
> 
> :)


End file.
